My new life began
by cassandra.clara3
Summary: Enjoy


Cassandra Pov

I sat on the roof of the dr doof's brother Roger mansion.

I look at the night sky and I felt very sad about my childhood but I never gave up on something I was doing I took out my notebook and check my list for tomorrow morning it looks like I got a meeting with Roger with alot of people.

I layed down and fell asleep.

next morning I woke up with a voice from a microphone

"greetings everyone I would like all of you to meet our new guest who is living with us in Danville it's a young lady who is very special" roger replied.

I got up very quickly and flew down behind the mansion and wait.

"please meet Cassandra" I walked beside Roger while all the people cheered

"Is there any questions to ask her?" Roger asked the people.

There was 1 hand up.

"you with a red hair boy with a wired head" Roger told him to answer.

"er yeah can she talk sir?" A red hair boy asked him.

"I'm not sure young lad" Roger looked at me "well Cassandra do you talk?"

I sighed and shook my head but my eyes told the young boy with red hair that I do sometimes.

"ok I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and my family" The boy with red hair replied and smile wide at me.

I look at him with my normal face and nodded.

the boy with red hair walked in front of my and took my waist and run where his family is.

"Ferb, Candace, Mum, Dad!, guess what I told Roger if she can hang out with us!" The red hair boy replied.

"oh Phineas how very sweet of you to hang out with this young lady you are holding her arm" phineas's mum replied.

I tapped his shoulder

"yes Cassandra what's wrong?" Phineas asked me.

I pointed where his hand is.

"oh" he let go of me "sorry Cassandra" phineas replied and he blushed

"it's ok phineas" I replied with British voice.

phineas's family gasp with shock.

"are you British Cassandra?" Phineas asked me.

I nodded and give him my thumps up as a 'yes'.

"Cool" phineas turned the green hair boy next to him "well Ferb it looks like Cassandra is British just like you bro how cool is that!" Phineas replied with wide smile on his face.

Ferb just nodded and look at me.

I nodded back at him with my small smile on my face.

My machine phone rings With the song called 'homeland from spirit'

"wow did you made that Cassandra?!" Phineas replied in excited.

I nodded at him and smiled.

I press call button on my maching phone on my chest.

"hallo?" I answered with my British voice.

"Cassandra thank goodness it's you!" Vanessa replied in shock and excited at the same time.

I clear my ears with loud sounds inside.

"yeah girl it's me the only one here" I replied to her and I press voice button so the phineas's and Ferb's family can hear it.

"but girl I've been calling you sence last month I was worrying about you if my father shot you with his evil inventions!" Vanessa replied in worry.

I sigh "listin Vanessa. he did shot me twice and I ended up at the Danville's hospital for Chris Sake! Do you know how I felt in that hospital I'm always alone and every night with my stupid curse on me?!" I replied to her in pain I was in all those years.

the red and green boys family are shock at my shouting.

"I'm deep sorry Vanessa I'm just tired living alone which your uncle told everyone about me and this young boy named Phineas is going to let me stay with their family until I got my own home" I spoke to her with a small tear roll my cheek.

but Ferb walked up to me and wipe a single tear my cheek and I look at him.

"Thanks Ferb" I smiled at him and his smile me back but his smile is small.

"Cassandra is ferb talking to you just now?" Vanessa asked.

"er no he just wipe the tear out my face that's all girl" I replied to her

"oh I known ferb a few months ago" Vanessa replied to me.

"oh I notice the way ferb act when I said your name but it's ok now" I spoke to her.

" Anyway Cassandra I'm sorry I didn't see you at the hospital I was-" but I cut her off her sentence.

"I know that your with your father trying to bust him for showing your mum about your dad's evil inventions I'm I right?" I smirked while talking to her.

there was no answer.

"wow your so smart Cassandra which is why your my bestest friend I ever had" Vanessa replied in truth.

"thanks Vanessa I think so too" I spoke to her in truth as well.

"oh I'm sorry Cassandra I got to go my father is at it again with his inventions you know what which you know who is doing and know what and bin bara boom no invention" Vanessa replied.

"ok Vanessa but remember the 'bin bara boom' is my line ok? Anyway see you" I replied to her.

the machine phone call ended and I put neatly on my shirt.

"well Cassandra it looks like your new life is starting now with us right?" Phineas asked me.

"yes phineas yes it is" I replied in my British voice.

theres a teal platypus next to me.

"oh there you are perry" phineas said to his pet.

perry used his replied animal to him.

"by the way Cassandra your our new family member of us now and perry is your pet now" phineas told me.

I smiled at my new family and I petted perry on the head and purred.

* * *

The end.


End file.
